With you
by lirinchan
Summary: Lorsque Danny se blesse, il est contraint d'aller vivre chez Steeve pour se rétablir... yaoi McDanno.
1. Chapter 1

With you

Chapitre 1 : La décision

En vérité l'accident était survenu très rapidement et de façon plutôt surprenante. Steeve et Danny poursuivait un suspect le policier avait choisi de faire le tour, laissant une fois de plus à son ami l'honneur du sprint qu'il matrisait un peu moins. Cependant en faisant le tout il tomba dans une embuscade tendue par un ami du suspect qui l'attendait en voiture et justement accéléra afin de renverser le blond qui ne put que l'éviter à moitié. Il s'écroula et se retrouva bientôt en ligne de mire d'un canon de revolver et crut ses derniers instants arrivés lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui

« Five – zero, lachez votre arme. »

Le complice s'éxecuta rapidement et l'ex policier du New Jersey eut le soulagement de voir apparaître Chin qui l'aida à se relever. Williams sentit alors une horrible douleur se diffuser dans son bras droit et sa jambe et retomba à terre au bord de la nausée. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Chin l'examina rapidement et comprit qu'il y'avait un problème. Il décida d'appeler une ambulance mais le blond lui assura que tout allait bien. Jusqu'a qu'une bouffée de chaleur u peu plus forte que les autres ne transforme sa nausée en vomissement ce qui convaincu son ami de joindre l'hopital. Le blond souffrait et sa jambe et son bras était dans une position étrange tordue ou même encore cassé, le hawaïen ne savait pas car il n'était pas médecin mais il valait mieux prendre des précaution. Il s'approche et c'est à ce moment que Mc Garret arriva. Ses yeux inquiet se posèrent immédiatement sur le policier et lui demanda :

« Danno ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé bordel ?! »

« Un complice répondit le blond en le désignant du menton, Il m'attendait avec une voiture, il m'a touché, punaise il a pas loupé son coup je crois... »

Le Seal sentit des sueurs chaudes tout d'un coup. Il n'aimait pas quand cela se passait mal et c'était justement ce qui était en train de se produire avec Daniel. Il le regarda rapidement, son partenaire semblait assez amoché. Pendant une seconde, il fut tenté de régler son compte au responsable de cela toujours menotté par terre près de Chin, mais il se retint et demanda à l'ami de son père si il avait déjà appellée des soins. Lorsque cela lui fit confirmé il se pencha près du blond.

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

« Ca va répondit celui ci, j'ai mal, et j'ai super chaud mais je gère. »

Le commandant sourit. Il n'en attendait pas moins du flic mais remarqua qu'il transpirait beaucoup. Il se pencha alors et sous le regarde de son mi qui se tenait le bras blessé, lui enleva sa cravate et déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il eut en réponse un sourire reconnaissant et tout deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement en entendant les sirènes des ambulances qui se rapprochaient.

Quelques jours plus tard, McGarret stoppait sa voiture devant l'hôpital de Honolulu, afin de venir récuperer son coéquipier qui était resté au repos. Il entra et demanda la chambre de Daniel qu'on lui indiqua comme sur la première à gauche. Il étai sur le point de rentrer lorsqu'il entendit une discussion de l'autre coté de la porte, entre son ami et le médecin. Le premier disait :

« Vous pensez sérieusement que je peux infliger ça à quelqu'un ? Et puis je ne verrais même pas à qui demander ça ! »

Décidé à savoir de quoi il en retournait Steeve décida d'utiliser sont instinct : Il entra dans la chambre en ouvrant assez violemment la porte et en lâchant :

« Demander quoi ? »

Danny et son docteur s'immobilisèrent et le lieutenant ouvrit grands des yeux ronds. Son praticien en profita et prit la parole :

« M. Williams a le bras droit en mauvais état et je lui ai conseillé de trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien l'aider dans les tâches de la vie quotidienne et également pour changer ses pansements... il m'a gentiment répondu qu'il n'avait personne et que je ne devais en parler à personne d'autres qu'a lui même. »

« Très bien répondit le Seal, Il va venir chez moi pendant quelques temps »

Devant l'air ébahit de son ami, il lui sourit et lui demanda si il acceptait son offre. Le blond resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes puis accepta d'un signe de tête toujours en silence. Il savait que le marine le convaincrait et de plus, celui ci était le mieux placé pour l 'épauler dans cette tache puisqu'il était son meilleur ami. De plus, il avait déjà vécu en colocation ce qui faciliterait sans doute les choses. Il lui sourit d'un petit air coupable et son collègue prit ses valises. Ils sortirent tout deux et se retrouvèrent dans la voiture de Steven et partirent pour la maison de celui ci, près de la plage. La collocation allait pouvoir reprendre entre eux.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Voici le chapitre 2, qui ne sert ni ne rime à rien mais qui m'a occupé en cous ( oui je sais pas bien !)

Je pense faire des chapitres humour sur leur vie à deux, et d'autres un peu plus sérieux !

Merci à Yokoname, X-Mannix et Yuki pour leur review !

Voici donc la suite!

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle façon de vivre.

Les deux amis arrivèrent dans la maison McGarret et le blond épuisé s'installa dans le canapé pour pouvoir se reposer un peu, tandis que le seal commençait à préparer un repas plus correct que celui que proposait généralement les hôpitaux. Lorsqu'il finit celui ci, il repassa dans le salon et remarqua avec surprise que le blond dormait déjà. Ne voulant surtout pas le déranger, il monta dans sa chambre avec son assiette. Il s'allongea tranquillement et s'assoupit un peu, avant d'être reveillé un peu plus tard dans la nuit par un gémissement. Tout d'abord il crut à une intrusion dans sa maison, avant de se rappeler que le lieutenant dormait en bas. Il se redressa sur le coude attendant de voir si il y' avait un mouvement mais la seule chose qui lui parvint fut un autre gémissement de douleur. Il se leva et descendit assez rapidement les marches et trouva Danny assit sur le canapé, serrant son bras contre lui. Le marine s'approcha silencieusement, peut être un peu trop, a lorsqu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule du père de Grace, celui sursauta plutôt violemment, avant de plonger son regard souffrant dans celui de son collègue. Steeve sentit son cœur se serrer et se baissa près de son ami qui prit la parole :

« Ton canapé n'est pas des plus confortable, j'ai dormi sur mon bras... »

Le navy eut un petit sourire narquois puis répondit :

« Tu es une vraie chochotte Danno »

Mais en son for intérieur, le brun espérait que son ami ne se soit pas fait trop mal au bras. Il se mit à réfléchir très rapidement puis à contrecœur pour son coté homme viril qui ne veut pas d'homme dans son lit, il proposa au blond de dormir avec lui. Daniel le regarda incrédule et surprit puis sentant son bras lui envoyer des signaux de douleur très convaincant, il accepta d'un signe de tête. Il monta le chef du 5-0 le soutenant légèrement dans les marches, avant de l'allonger sur son lit. Il lui sourit son visage légèrement au dessus du blond à quelques centimètres. Leur yeux se croisèrent et pendant un instant le seal ne sut plus si il devait se relever ou rester avec son compagnon près de lui. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis il se releva, et souhaita bonne nuit à son ami avant de descendre dormir dans le canapé, son honneur d'homme l'empêchant de dormir dans son lit.

Le blond quand à lui s'allongea de tout son long et s'endormit... avant qu'un bruit assez brusque ne le réveille. Il se redressa et comprit avec un certain amusement que le Navy venait de tomber du canapé. Il se retint de rire, puis se stoppa carrément lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier qui montait. Le brun apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et le lieutenant compris avec horreur pour sa fierté que le navy à moitié endormi semblait vouloir retrouver son lit. En effet Steeve s'écroula de nouveau sur son lit sans sembler se rendre compte que le blond était là. Celui ci le regarda un moment et se rendit compte que le Navy s'était immédiatement rendormi sur son lit comme une masse. Il sourit, décidément le géant était aussi douillet que lui au final... à moins qu'il ne soit somnambule ? Le lieutenant se pencha et obtenu pour seule réponse un ronflement. Il sourit finalement il n'était pas si rebuté de dormir avec l'autre et il en profita même pour le détailler un peu plus. Il savait que Steeve dormait habituellement en sous vêtement mais que dès qu'il avait su qu'il e dormirait pas seul dans sa maison, il avait passé un T-shirt et un short. Son visage était paisible dans son sommeil et Danny se retrouve à contempler plus particulièrement les traits de son visage la douceur que devait sans doute avoir sa peau... Le blond se gifla mentalement : il était en train de trouver la vision de son ami dormant assez séduisante ce qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cependant il se permit un petit plaisir, en se rapprochant tout doucement de son ami, calant son bras contre le torse de McGarret. Le lieutenant eut un soupir de contentement, il était enfin bien calé, même si cela avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit, il avait enfin la bonne position pour dormir.

A suivre...

Et voilà ! La réaction de Steeve à son réveil au prochain chapitre ! XDD


	3. Chapter 3: Explication du matin

Réponse aux reviews :

Akira - chan20: Oui, c'est vrai c'est une erreur de statut! Je m'en vais le changer après la publication de ce chapitre ! Merci de me l'avoir signalé ! :)

Yuki: Merci pour tes compliments ! Oui c'est vrai il était court ce chapitre 2, mais voilà le troisième, un peu plus long il me semble, j'espère qu'il te plaira et que tu continueras à suivre ma fic ! ;) Bien à toi aussi!

Chapitre 3 : Explications du matin

Le lendemain matin, Danny se réveilla seul dans le lit de son ami et sentit immédiatement l'odeur du café venant de l'étage en dessous. Il sourit car il avait bien dormit. Son bras ne le faisait plus souffrir pour le moment, ce qui le mettait de relative bonne humeur. Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement avant de descendre en bas où il trouva un bol de café à son attention et de quoi manger. Il sourit mais demeura un peu déçu de ne pas voir Seeve. Celui entra quelques secondes plus tard et salua le policier d'un signe de tête rapide. Interloqué le lieutenant se demanda si il y'avait un problème, son ami étant d'une froideur inhabituelle. Il hésita quelques temps, puis formula sa question à voix haute.

« Aucun problème, » lui affirma le SEAL.

Son ami le regarda d'un air surpris et insista un peu, le marine boudeur ne voulut rien dire jusqu'à qu'il lâche par lassitude :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu faisait dans mon lit ce matin Danny ? »

« Heinnnnnnnnnnnnnn ? lâcha le blond très surpris »

« Ce matin je me suis levé, et je t'ai trouvé dans mon lit... à quoi tu joue ? Si tu ne pouvais pas dormir dans le canapé il fallait le me dire où me réveiller... mais pas venir dans mon lit comme ça ! »

Le lieutenant en recracha son café tellement les paroles du navy venait de le choquer. Ainsi c'était lui qui avait squatté l'endroit où son ami couchait ?

« Non mais t'es malade ! cria t'il Tu fais quoi là t'essaye de sauver ton orgueil masculin ou tu te souviens vraiment de rien ?! En fait tu sais quoi, je ne veux même pas savoir ! »

Le blond se leva furieux et prit sa décision de ne pas rester plus longtemps avec ce fou qui l'accusait de choses qu'il n'avais pas faites. Il fila dans la salle de bain pour changer son pansement avant de quitter cet asile où il avait fait la grosse erreur de s'enfermer. Il enleva sa chemise et regarda son bras décidément bien amoché. Il commença à remettre en place son nouveau pansement, mais dû bien se rendre compte qu'avec son seul bras gauche, c'était assez complexe, maladroit... il fit un faux mouvement et sentit la douleur revenir. Danny se pencha, de nouveau nauséeux et gémit. Il s'estima alors heureux que Mcgarret ne soit pas là pour le traiter de chochotte. Malheureusement, il entendit à ce moment là des pas monter rapidement les marches et quelques minutes plus tard, son partenaire était dans l'embrasure de la porte le regardant avec un visage fermé où Daniel savait que l'inquiétude était dissimulée. Il voulut continuer à s'occuper de son bras mais c'était sans compter sur le navy, qui franchit les quelques pas entre eux et se pencha sur son ami saisissant sa main dans la sienne, il lui affirma avec force :

« Laisse moi faire, c'est pour ça que tu es là. »

Demeurant surpris par le nouveau changement d'attitude de l'homme de cromagnon, le policier ne répondit pas tout de suite, d'autant qu'il se concentrait davantage sur la main de Steeve sur la sienne. Le SEAL, prenant cela pour un refus appuya légèrement sur la main de son collègue qui le laissa finalement faire.

Pendant qu'il s'occupait de son partenaire Mcgarret, ne put que remarquer qu'il était torse nu et plutôt bien fait. Il détailla un peu plus ses formes, ses courbes, les muscles de ses bras, de son torse, son ventre... Bon dieu songea le marine, je suis en train de mater Danno ! Il frissonna mais ne laissa rien paraître et préféra questionner son ami plus en profondeur :

« Alors comme ça, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es invité dans mon lit ? »

«Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? répondit le blond en retenant un gémissement de douleur même si le SEAL avait des gestes plutôt doux.

« Nop, juste de mon réveil et de t'avoir vu à coté de moi, avoua Steeve »

« Et bien j'étais en bas et je dormais mal à cause de mon bras. Du coup, tu es venu me chercher et tu m'a fait monter dans ton lit. Tu as occupé le canapé et il y'a eu un bruit, je crois que tu es tombé... et puis ensuite tu as fait comme d'habitude, tu as suivi ton instinct qui te disait cette fois ci de rentrer dans ton lit, et c'est ce que tu as fait ! »

Mcgarret resta silencieux puis demanda à son collègue pourquoi celui ci ne l'avait pas réveillé pour le renvoyer en bas.

« Tu rigoles ? Déjà que je squatte ta maison, ton lit, je devrais en plus me sentir mal parce que ta grande carcasse ne rentre pas sur le canapé et que tu as envie de passer une nuit en dormant normalement ? J'allais pas faire ça quand même ! »

Le Navy sourit en entendant les paroles de son ami. Danny était vraiment gêné d'être ici et le brun pouvait parier que si il n'était pas rentrer à ce moment là dans sa chambre d'hôpital, celui ci serait à ce moment précis dans son appartement seul, en train de tenter de se débrouiller avec son bras. Oui vraiment, heureusement qu'il était passé par là. Il sourit et finit de s'occuper de la blessure de son ami. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face au moment où Daniel susurrait un petit merci. Leurs yeux se croisèrent les mains de Steven toujours sur les épaules de son ami et pendant un instant, le temps entre eux s'arrêta. Le SEAL pensait à son ami torse nu, presque contre lui, et une fois de plus, cela ne le dérangeait pas trop, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait. En fait, il en était presque à en demander un peu plus au blond, lorsque son téléphone sonna. C'est à regret qu'il brisa le leur échange de regard si intense, pour regarder l'écran et voir que l'appel était de Chin. Il remarqua à regret en décrochant que le lieutenant remettait sa chemise et horreur, sa cravate aussi, pis resta quelques minutes au téléphone avec son interlocuteur avant d'annoncer à voix haute pour son ami :

« On a une affaire. »

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4: Without you

Réponse au review :

Yuki: je suis contente que le précédent chapitre t'ai plu ! :) Oui, j'ai vu cette faute aussi, j'ai du louper la touche, je suis désolé 0_0 !Pourtant je m'étais relue XDD ! Et siiiiiii le chapitre 4 est plus long ! En revanche je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux, et il part un peu sur autre chose... enfin pas tant que ça, on reste sur nos deux héros hein quand même ! ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 4 : Without you

Steeve souriait malicieusement dans la voiture qu'il conduisait jusqu'au quartier général où il devait retrouver leurs deux acolytes hawaïens. A coté de lui, Danny même si il était calmé et résigné, gardait sur son visage une expression fermé. Et si le SEAL pouvait à présent rire de ce qui s'était passé il y'a quelques temps, c'était justement car tout cela avait connu une issue positive. En effet au moment où le marine avait annoncé qu'une affaire avait démarré, son ami avait pris son arme, genre moi je viens avec toi, ce que le marine avait tout de suite stoppé:

« Tu es blessé, Danny reste ici. »

Devant l'expression scandalisé de son collègue, le SEAL avait hésité entre le rire et le sérieux que sa décision amenait. C'est alors que tout avait dérapé : Le blond l'avait littéralement assommé sous un tas de preuves flagrante qu'il était capable de s'en sortir avec un bras blessé, parlant de la fois où le marine s'était lui même blessé à cet endroit, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêcher de participer aux interventions de l'enquête, enchaînant ensuite sur le fait qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'il avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule une autre fois et enfin en ajoutant que ce serait une insulte à sa personne que de ne pas le faire participer à cette affaire, juste à cause de sa blessure. Son ami avait écouté le long discours ponctué de divers exclamations de colère du blond puis avait fini par avouer que toute les preuves apportées par son ami se basait sur des faits et des arguments très véridique. Il vu alors une lueur de victoire dans les yeux du policier qui lui demanda :

« Alors, je peux venir ? »

« Non, avait répondu le commandant, car ce n'est pas parce que tes arguments sont vrai, que je vais te laisser courir des risques inutiles. Tu es plus en sécurité loin des poursuites et des fusillades... »

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase, enseveli sous une nouvelle tirade de colère fumante de son ami qui contenait cette fois des mots peu catholique à son égard ainsi que des arguments tous plus logique les uns que les autres... et surtout ce regard. Suppliant McGarret de le laisser sortir un peu et courir après les méchants, ces magnifiques yeux qui ne demandait que de pouvoir lutter à nouveau contre le crime car c'était l'une de ses raisons de vivre. Malgré son expérience face aux différents moyens de ne pas céder au chantage, le militaire se sentit faiblir. Faiblesse que son coéquipier sentit car la tornade s 'accentua davantage et par la même occasion, ce regard si attachant. Coupant court à ses contemplation, Steven posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Danny afin de le faire taire. L'effet fut immédiat et le silence s'installa ce qui permit au chef de l'équipe de prendre la parole :

« Tu viens sur la scène de crime avec moi, puis on retourne au quartier général... et tu te cantonne à un rôle d'informateur Danny. Je ne veux pas te voir en intervention, tu resteras à bosser sur les ordinateurs... c'est le seul consensus que je t'accorde. C'est à prendre ou à laisser... ça ou tu restes à la maison te reposer, ce que de toute façon tu devrais faire... »

Il se tut laissa sa phrase en suspens attendant la réaction du blond. Celui ci qui avait toujours le doigt de son ami sur les lèvres et se contenta donc de hocher la tête pour dire qu'il acceptait, mettant ainsi fin à sa tirade énergétique. Steeve ne bougea par pour autant, et le blond eut la surprise de sentit le doigt de son ami descendre jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres et les yeux sombres se planter dans les siens. Il déglutit et chercha à comprendre d'un regard interrogateur ce que signifiait tout cela. McGarret quand à lui était resté en panne sèche sur le regard fragile de son ami, une expression qui lui donnait envie de le protéger, de veiller sur lui mais également et cela le dérangeait plus, une envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de lui faire des bisous afin qu'il aille mieux, qu'il se sente soutenu et épauler... voire aimer. Une fois de plus, le brun se gifla mentalement et laissa sa main retomber mollement le long de son corps avant de se tourner en prenant les clés de la voiture sans répondre aux interrogations muette de son ami.

Il en était là dans le véhicule, Danny boudant encore de ce compromis qui en était surtout un pour son supérieur et le SEAL qui commençait doucement à se détendre à trouver cette précédente dispute comique. Ils arrivèrent au quartier général le temps d'un petit briefing avec le reste de l'équipe, puis se rendirent sur le lieu du crime, où ils trouvèrent une jeune femme égorgée de manière sauvage et sans a priori qu'elle se soit défendue. C'est en tout cas ce que leur affirma Max qui leur appris également que la jeune fille faisait partie de l'équipe du laboratoire ce qui étonna les enquêteurs : Était t'elle morte pour des raisons professionnelle ou personnelle ? C'est avec ces premières interrogations en tête qu'ils repartirent au QG là où le capitaine de corvette déposa son ami, lui confiant tout ce qui avait rapport à la logistique de l'enquête : Recherche sur son passé, sur sa famille, ses amis... Ce qui ennuyait fortement le policier, il fallait bien l'avouer. C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit venant du couloir. Reprenant ses instincts de lieutenant, il se baissa derrière son bureau, afin d'écouter ce qui se passait. Deux personnes entrèrent dans la grande salle toutes deux vêtue de l'uniforme de laboratoire. Danny les suivit du regard et se pencha pour distinguer leurs paroles : la première, une femme demandait :

« Et tu es sûr qu'il n'y a aucun risque pour qu'ils reviennent ? »

« Non ne t'en fais pas, notre appât a du fonctionner, ils doivent être en train de chercher dans la vie privée de Maria pourquoi elle est morte... ce qui nous laisse juste un peu de temps pour prendre ce dossier et pour filer, avant qu'ils ne sache que tout cela vient de ses « collègues »...

Daniel se sentit jubiler. Non pas qu'il aimait le danger il préférait même l'éviter en temps normal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver séduisante l'idée que quand McGarret tentait de l'en éloigner, c'était celui ci qui venait à sa rencontre. Il tenait donc les deux coupables du meurtre de la jeune assistante, qui apparemment recherchait un dossier ou un objet avant de s'exiler de l'île. Il sortit son arme et longea son bureau avant de songer à contacter son ami pour lui signaler ce qui se passait, juste au cas où ça tourne mal pour lui. Il prit son téléphone et le fit sonner mais le posa à coté de lui par terre. Puis se redressant il lança :

« Faut croire que vous aviez oublié que les blessés restent toujours à la maison ! »

Les deux meurtriers se retournèrent alors qu'ils étaient penchés sur l'ordinateur géant, et le lieutenant eut la surprise de constater qu'ils avait ouvert le dossier des photos du contenu de la boîte à outil de Steeve. Il comprit au moment où le jeune homme sortit une arme qu'ils n'avait pas à faire avec des aides labo normaux, mais plutôt du genre avec option, « je suis un tueur sanguinaire infiltré » Trouvant que tout cela prenait une tournure inquiétante, il se jeta de nouveau sous le bureau pour éviter la première salve de balle puis il se releva et tira à son tour, touchant l'homme à la poitrine. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune fille,qui surgit sur son coté, le projetant contre son bureau. Le blond sentit la douleur de son bras revenir, ainsi que la nausée. Il lâcha son arme, mais se retourna assez rapidement pour esquiver le second coup. La femme se battait bien, et Daniel fut tenter de penser qu'elle sortait de l'armée ou de quelque chose dans ce goût là. Elle le projeta à nouveau au sol, ce qui fut très douloureux mais qui eut pour résultat positif que le blond arriva à ramper vers son arme avant de se retourner et de tirer deux balles sur la meurtrière qui lui fonçait de nouveau dessus. Il baissa son arme, laissant la douleur l'envahir mais également le soulagement d'être en vie : Le combat avait été plus rude que prévu, lui qui pensait affronter de simple rat de laboratoire... Il entendit une voix qui l'appelait depuis son téléphone, sans doute Steeve, mais il n'eut pas la force de ramper de nouveau pour aller le chercher près du bureau. Au contraire, il ferma doucement les yeux et se sentit partir, alors même que le bruits des sirènes lui parvenaient. Danny sentit les vibrations des pas du groupement armé qui sécurisait le lieu alors même qu'une voix grave et inquiète criait son nom. Malgré son état de semi inconscience, il reconnu le visage du SEAL, qui apparu brusquement dans son champ de vision celui ci s'étant penché sur lui, examinant si sa blessure s'était aggravé ou pas. Le blond en profita pour lui murmurer :

« Tu vois quand je suis avec toi, il m'arrive que des trucs douloureux... mais quand je suis sans toi, c'est encore pire ! »

Le Navy lui adressa un sourire même si l'inquiétude perdurait sur son visage. Doucement, sa main alla caresser les cheveux du lieutenant qui lui fit un sourire de remerciement. Le brun était toujours là lorsqu'il en avait besoin et ceux depuis leur rencontre. Le médecin arriva également et contrôla le bras du blessé avant d'affirmer que même si la douleur été revenue, l'état était stable, ce qui fit plaisir à nos deux compagnons. L'homme du continent se releva ua fur et à mesure, vérifiant que tout fonctionnait correctement avant de relever la tête... se retrouvant front contre front avec le marin, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il y'eut encore un échange de regard intense, mais aucun des deux n'osa aller plus loin, le second de l'équipe pensant que son ami était tout sauf attiré par les hommes au vue de sa fierté face à l'épisode du lit, et le chef restait de marbre, ne voulant surtout pas prendre le risque de casser son amitié avec son collègue. Lorsque celui ci ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait entendu sur les suspects, son souffle près du visage de McGarret au grand plaisir de celui ci qui n'aurait jamais avouer combien il était tenté de rendre cette même respiration plus haletante... Steven qui en avait décidément marre de se gifler mentalement, se pinça de la même façon pour avoir une fois de plus voulut faire des choses pas très catholique avec son ami. Lorsque celui ci finit ses explications, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête, et d'une félicitation pour le travail accompli par son coéquipier, avant de lui proposer en voyant qu'il était assez tard, de rentrer pour se reposer chez lui. Il obtint en retour une nouvelle expression de reconnaissance, et ils s'éloignèrent à regret pour rentrer chez le Navy.

Dans la voiture, tout deux repensait à la tournure que prenait leur relation depuis qu'ils vivaient de nouveau ensemble et au fait qu'ils étaient de plus en plus proche sans même le vouloir. Ils arrivèrent alors près de la plage et entrèrent dans le domicile du capitaine de corvette. Celui ci fila prendre une bonne douche alors que Daniel avait pour mission de se reposer à l'étage. Il ferma donc les yeux et sentit qu'il était apaisé, mais qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, sans doute à cause de l'adrénaline. Il tenta donc à défaut de reposer son bras en se relaxant, ce qui fonctionna jusqu'à que le SEAL jure dans la salle de bain. Danny ouvrit un œil, juste assez pour voir son ami entrer dans la chambre vêtu... bah de rien du tout justement. Alors que son supérieur ouvrait les placard en cherchant apparemment quelques choses à se mettre sur le dos, son ami ne put s'empêcher de regarder son corps... Son dos si droit, rendu encore plus attrayant par l'eau qui coulait de ses cheveux, ses hanches et le tatouage qui finissait... qui finissait justement là où le regard du blond se posa. Plusieurs sentiments se déchaînèrent alors en lui, il sentit de la gêne, du plaisir, et aussi un peu de honte, de regarder ainsi son ami pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné... mais dieu qu'il était beau ! Steeve repartit dans la salle de bain, laissant un Danny qui avait chaud, sans que cela ait pour une fois un rapport avec sa blessure, et qui venait surtout d'accepter enfin l'horrible constat, sans qu'il ne puisse plus se voiler la face : il désirait follement son boss.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5: Une possibilité?

Réponse au review :

Yunoki: Merci de ta review! C'est vrai que la coupure était sadique ! XDD le prochain chapitre est là, mais l'ambiance se dégrade...

Jenifael09: Bah tant mieux ! Merci de ta review!

Yuki: Comme d'habitude, ta review fait toujours aussi plaisir :) ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre mais les examens arrivant cela risque d'être le cas plus souvent ! Merci d'avoir apprécié ce chapitre, voici le prochain, qui malheureusement est plus court et ne se passe pas si bien que ça pour nos héros... enfin, je te laisse lire, en espérant continuer à voir tes review jusqu'à la fin de cette fiction !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Une possibilité ?

McGarret avait filé dans sa salle de bain et avait commencé sa douche avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtement de rechange, et oui il faut croire qu'il se croyait encore seul dans la maison ! Espérant que Danny dorme à point fermé, il retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit son armoire, prenant ce qu'il lui fallait et sans remarquer le regard qui le détaillait. Il s'habilla dans la chambre puis resta perplexe : Il ne savait pas où dormir, sur le canapé au risque de finir dans son lit sans même s'en rendre compte, ou bien devait t'il aller directement dans celui ci près de Daniel ? A cette idée il eut deux réactions totalement différentes ce qui le perturba davantage. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il savait qu'il aimait les femmes et pourtant, le corps étendu sur son matelas l'attirait et il le savait, car il avait toujours su maîtriser et comprendre ses émotions... cela faisait partie de ce que l'armée lui avait appris. Mais comment faire lorsqu'on ressent deux choses complètement opposées ? Cela on ne lui avait jamais appris. Il fini par s'allonger torse nu auprès du blond et il lui sembla que celui ci bougeait légèrement.

En effet, de son coté, le lieutenant avait bien sentit que son ami s'était installé pas très loin de lui et cela rajoutait à ce déchaînement d'idées qui se bousculaient en lui depuis que le Navy était sortit de sa douche. Il venait de réaliser beaucoup de chose de façon claire et très... explicite, si il pouvait s'exprimer ainsi : Il avait envie de Steven. Mais comment savoir si ce sentiment était partagé ? La nuit l'enveloppa de même que la respiration calme de son supérieur sans qu'il obtint la moindre hypothèse de réponse valable. Et il ne pourrait dormir sans avoir trouver de solution à son problème. Celle ci vint tard dans la nuit, alors que le blond songeait franchement que dormir serait encore la meilleure solution à tout ces problèmes. Il s'était retourné du coté du SEAL, afin de pouvoir contempler son visage alors qu'il réfléchissait, lorsque son collègue avait assez rapidement, d'un geste fluide du bassin rapproché son corps de celui du lieutenant, jusqu'à qu'il y'ait un contact entre ceux ci. Le flic déglutit, il ne voulait surtout pas s'éloigner car il avait de nouveau cette sensation de chaleur très agréable, mais bon, le capitaine de corvette dormait, et il si cela n'avait pas été le cas, jamais cela ne serait arrivé. Déjà, qu'il avait fait une histoire car il avait dormi dans le même lit, mais en plus si il étaient collés l'un à l'autre... Il préféra donc tenter un geste pour s'éloigner mais c'était sans compter sur la main du brun, qui se posa sur la hanche de son collègue. Un contact doux et brûlant à la fois. Le citadin tenta de réunir ses idées mais cela devenait vraiment difficile... en clair il avait deux choix : Soit, il restait dans cette position très confortable et s'endormait, au risque que demain le commandant décide de le faire passer de vie à trépas pour sauver son honneur d'homme...ou il forçait la main de Steeve, qui ne le serrait pas, à lâché prise, il survivait assez longtemps pour revoir sa fille, mais passerait une nuit froide au cotés de l'homme qu'il désirait... sans même profiter d'un léger contact entre eux, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à cela. Il posa alors lui aussi sa main sur la hanche de son voisin de chambrée, et ferma les yeux, rapprochant au maximum leurs deux corps, sentant alors le bras du SEAL faire le tour de son corps et se poser sur ses fesses. Le blond rougit violemment et ce fut le retour de la chaleur aux creux de ses reins. Mais il se contint : Désirer son ami était une chose, le toucher alors qu'il dormait... tout simplement hors de question. Il soupira de contentement et s'endormit beaucoup plus facilement.

Le lendemain, il ouvrit des yeux fatigués qui se retrouvèrent face à une expression de rage pur, et le lieutenant sut qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais son ami ne dit rien, acceptant apparemment le fait qu'il devrait ranger son honneur le temps que le bras de Danny guérisse, et que tout les soirs ils seraient sans doute un peu trop proche pour lui. Il se leva simplement et descendit pour faire du café, laissant Daniel seul sur le lit, coupable. Il s'en voulait énormément et son cerveau fonctionnait rapidement tentant de trouver une solution à leurs problèmes de couple euh de cohabitation pardon, c'est ainsi que même sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à réfléchir à voix haute :

« Je suis un boulet pour Steven, je l'empêche d'être tranquille et de dormir correctement, bientôt il arrivera même pas à trouver le sommeil, il me supporte gentiment... il faut que je parte... même si en fait moi ça ne me générait pas qu'on soit plus proche que ça., car je le désire de plus en plus... mais lui ne veux pas, alors c'est pas la peine, il faut absolument que j'arrive à taire mes émotions et mon corps ! »

Tout ça était sortit logiquement de sa bouche, en même temps que les larmes coulaient sur ses yeux. Oui, il désirait son ami...et non, il ne pouvait le faire souffrir encore davantage de sa présence si encombrante... Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que le SEAL, qui était remonté pour prendre des affaires dans la salle de bain et avait tout entendu demeurant assez choqué de tout ça... Son lieutenant se prenait pour un poids qu'il refusait de porter et en plus, il lui cachait son envie ? Même le navy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il voulut aller le voir mais les sanglots qu'il entendit le figèrent net. Le blond souffrait, et même si il n'était pas d'accord avec lui, le capitaine de corvette était en train de se demander si lui rendre sa liberté n'était pas préférable. Après tout, il savait que son ami se débrouillerais seul et si il avait proposer son aide, c'était uniquement pour avoir le flic du New Jersey près de lui... mais après tout peut être que cela avait trop durer ? Il soupira décidant de ne rien faire et de laisser son ami prendre la décision qu'il souhaitait. Il tenterait de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas d'accord mais n'influerait pas directement sur sa décision...

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6: Suivant!

Réponse au reviews:

Yunoki: Merci de suivre ma fiction... on est d'accord, ils ne sont pas malins -_- ils avancent encore un peu dans ce chapitre, mais on est encore loin du couple stable... XDD

Yuki: Merci de suivre encore ma fiction, et merci de tes encouragements ! ;) Là aussi je ne veux pas tout dire, on avance un peu dans ce chapitre... mais il est un peu triste aussi XDD

Jenifael09: Je pense que tu pourra aussi lui tirer les oreilles après ce chapitre XDD

Selienna: Ohhh une nouvelle lectrice? Jusqu'à la fin de ma fiction j'espère ! ;)

Ce chapitre amorce, je pense la fin de l'histoire... encore un ou deux, et je mettrais le point final !

Bonne lecture ! :)

Chapitre 6 : Suivant !

C'est à ce moment de pleine réflexion que le téléphone du SEAL sonna dans sa poche. Il le prit et décrocha l'appel de Chin. Celui ci lui annonça que les deux personnes que Danny avait abattu la veille possédait une fausse identité et que ça n'avait rien donné dans le fichier. En clair, deux parfaits inconnus, des fantômes qui ne correspondait à rien. Il voulut l'annoncer au lieutenant et attendit patiemment que celui ci se calme, avant de frapper un petit coup sur la porte pour attirer son attention. Ce qu'il vit alors lui serra le cœur : Son ami avait les yeux rouges, et ne retenait ses larmes que par fierté. Il s'assit à coté de lui et lui tapota gentiment le dos. Puis il commença à parler essayant par la même occasion de masquer le trouble qu'il y'avait entre eux. En effet depuis qu'il savait, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interpréter tout les regards, tout les gestes et les simples paroles de son lieutenant... au point d'en devenir un peu paranoïaque. Il l'informa de ce que son ami hawaïen avait trouvé ou plutôt dans ce cas là, n'avait pas trouvé. Puis il se regardèrent un moment, avant que l'homme du continent murmure à voix basse :

« Steven, j'ai vraiment l'impression de te causer du soucis plus qu'autres choses... alors je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais même si mon bras n'est pas encore tout à fait d'attaque, je préfère rentrer chez moi. »

Le Navy, même si il s'attendait à cette fameuse demande, en fut tout secouer. Ils allaient donc se séparer sans même évoquer d'autres solutions, juste car ils se faisaient du mal à tout les deux. Il fit signe de tête qu'il avait compris, et laissa son collègue aller préparer ses affaires. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, qu'il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser Daniel partir sans le mettre au courant de ce qu'il savait. Il monta donc les marches des escaliers et se retrouva dans sa chambre où le blond fermait sa valise. Il s'accouda contre la porte et regarda son ami s'affairant dans les différentes armoires pour voir si il n'avait rien oublié. Il le laissa faire durant encore quelques minutes puis s'approcha et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Daniel le faisant immédiatement stopper ses activités. Ils échangèrent un regard intense puis l'homme des cavernes prit la parole :

« Tu ne trouves pas dommage de partir comme ça tout de même... J'ai entendu tes paroles Danny, et je sais que toi et moi...nous avons un désir en commun »

Devant les yeux de son collègue qui ne semblait pas comprendre Steven laissa sa main errer sur son dos puis descendre un peu plus bas, sus ses fesses. Le regard du lieutenant s'éclaira alors d'une lueur que le SEAL n'avait jamais vu, brûlante et sauvage. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser fougueux, leurs langues dansant ensemble à une rythme effréné. Les mains du brun commencèrent à déboutonner la chemise de son ami et à défaire la cravate, tout en l'allongeant sur le lit il laissa ses mains vagabonder en dessous de la ceinture de celui ci. Le blond gémit, hésitant encore entre son désir qu'il voulait assouvir avec le marine, et les conséquences que cela pouvait amener dans leur relation. Ce fut la bouche de son collègue embrassant son torse qui le décida. Il commença à ôter les vêtements de McGarret et arrêta ses mains sur les hanches de celui ci. Leurs regards fiévreux se croisèrent et ils s'aimèrent sans retenue, laissant les gémissements franchirent leurs bouches, leurs respirations accélérer et se transformer en souffle haletant. Ils découvrirent le corps de l'autre, Daniel posant avec plaisir ses lèvres sur chacun des tatouages de son amant, le faisant gémir sous ses caresses. Steeve reprit le contrôle rapidement et se déversa à l'intérieur de Danny alors que celui ci avait vaguement conscience d'avoir très peu souvent ressentit de telles sensations en faisant l'amour. Ils se séparèrent et le brun se leva tout de suite, sous le regard un peu perdu et encore empli de plaisir de l'homme du continent. Le premier décida donc de s'expliquer :

« On a eu tout les deux un bon moment, on a satisfait nos envies et nos pulsions... donc c'est bon là non ? »

Danny dut se retenir pour ne pas s'effondrer à ses paroles. Ainsi pour le Navy, il n'avait s'agit que de s'occuper de leur désir commun et physique et jamais d'autres choses. Le blond, l'avait cru aussi, mais au vue de la douleur que lui faisait l'annonce de son collègue, ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait été surpris de le voir se lever, il aurait aimer pouvoir poser sa tête contre son épaule et s'endormir près de lui. Cette réaction lui faisait mal, que devait t'il en déduire ? Le SEAL semblait lui serein, satisfait, presque comme un animal repus. Le flic fit un simple mouvement de tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, et tenta également de se lever... avant que la douleur de son bras ne le foudroie. Il sentit sa nausée revenir, Steeve et lui n'avait pas prêter attention à cela, et Danny lui même, trop emporter par son plaisir, n'avait pas sentit la douleur. En revanche, à cet instant, il la ressentait fortement, même un peu trop. Son corps se mit à trembler à cause de celle ci, qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir, et il entendit tout de suite des pas se rapprocher. Une fois de plus, son ami était à ses cotés, mais cette fois il y'avait une différence : Il n'en pouvait plus, physiquement il était épuisé, son bras était horriblement meurtri. Et moralement, il était aussi K .O, ses attentes avaient été déçue, même si il était déjà heureux d'avoir pu déjà exprimer son désir, son amour avait été violemment réprimé au fond de lui. Oui amour... c'est dans ce moment de souffrance et de confusion extrême que le mot lui vint. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule il prononça ce mot à voix basse telle une litanie. Il ne désirait pas seulement Steven. Il l'aimait. Alors que le brun ne souhaitait que passer des moments physiques avec lui... certes de merveilleux moment mais... il n'eut pas la force de terminer sa réflexion, remarquant que les larmes coulaient sur son visage, et qu'il sombrait dans le néant.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7: Steven contre attaque

Bonjour ! Alors déjà les réponses au reviews !

Jenifael109: Ben oui, il est pas très gentil notre Steeve.

Vaughn's girl 59: Oui tu as le droit de le taper autant que tu veux, car c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très malin ! Mais bon, pour sa défense il ne fait pas exprès et Danny pensait vouloir la même chose au début !

Selienna: Ben il lui faudrait une grosse correction pour les lunettes alors XDD

Yuki: Encore merci pour ton assiduité sur ma fic ! Oui c'est vrai normalement je ne fais ni lime, et encore moins lemon. Là j'ai essayé de faire un effort, mais du coup c'est très baclé c'est vrai... Tes conseils sont super je te remercie, mais je pense que pour ce qui est des lemons, j'essayerais de m'y mettre au fur et à mesure... sur plusieurs fic je pense ! Oui c'est bientôt la fin, et oui je ferais d'autres fic McDanno, j'ai déjà quelques scénarios en tête !^^ Il y'a encore un petit revirement dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera aussi inattendu que l'autre !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre, qui j'espère vous fera autant plaisir que les autres... on approche du dénouement, j'attends vos dernier avis et pourquoi pas vos hypothèses sur ce qu'il va se passer au chapitre final!

Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

Chapitre 7 : Steven contre attaque !

Il s'était écoulé un mois depuis l'épisode dans la chambre de McGarret. Celui ci avait amené son collègue à l'hôpital, ou on lui avait surtout diagnostiqué un forte fatigue. Il y était resté jusqu'à rétablissement complet de son bras puis le travail avait repris dans l 'équipe. Concernant leur relation, ils étaient restés collègue avant tout, partenaire dans les affaires et amis dans la vie quotidienne. Cependant, il arrivait parfois que lors des soirées où ils se retrouvaient seuls chez le SEAL, ils laissaient le désir les emporter de nouveau dans une valse sensuelle de plaisir non retenu. Mais le blond n'avait jamais osé dévoiler un peu plus de ses sentiments à son supérieur. De plus, celui ci ne semblait pas en demander plus,tout ce qu'il avait semblait le contenter. Alors son lieutenant n'avait rien put ajouter de plus. Cependant tout deux avaient remarqué un changement dans la façon dont se déroulait ses moments. Les premières fois, le blond allait chez son ami, ils discutaient quelques temps, avant qu'un geste, un regard, ne les fasse de nouveau s'approcher l'un de l'autre. Puis après s'être aimé, le flic du New Jersey repartait directement pour son appartement, sans trop parler, se sentant à la fois comblé, triste et honteux, de cacher ses sentiments et de ne pouvoir l'évoquer avec le brun. Puis au fur et à mesure sans qu'il se rende compte de quand cela avait exactement commencer, ils s'étaient vus plus régulièrement, presque tout les soirs, comme si le besoin s'était transformé en nécessité : Aucun des deux ne pouvait se passer de l'autre. Puis, un soir, Steeve, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, s'était montrer plus doux et un peu moins porté sur sa satisfaction personnelle. Encore plus surprenant, le marine lui avait proposé de ne pas repartir immédiatement, et de passer la nuit à ses cotés. Il avait alors secrètement espéré, mais cela correspondait juste à une faveur que lui concédait son ami sans le savoir. Il avait pu tout de même à partir de ce moment, caler sa tête contre le torse de son ami et s'endormir à ses cotés. Logiquement, il avait fini par amener quelques affaires à lui pour le lendemain, et les avait laissé chez son partenaire. Bref, pratiquement comme une vie de couple ordinaire, à part que le Navy ne l'aimait pas et qu'il n 'habitait pas vraiment chez lui. Il prenait de plus en plus le petit déjeuner avec lui le matin, restant parfois jusqu'en début d'après midi lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il avait même eu le droit à un câlin une fois. Il adorait ces moments où son chef se lassait aller, dévoilant presque ce qui aurait pu être considéré comme des preuves d'amour si il y'en avait un. Daniel n'avait mis au courant personne de ces divers changements, à l'exception de Rachel. Celle ci lui avait alors ordonner de dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait pour le militaire, ce qu'il avait bien sûr catégoriquement refusé. Cependant, il lui parlait de temps en temps de ce qui évoluait, même si leur relation était houleuse. Mais il n'avait personne d'autres à qui se confier au sujet de Steven sur ce bout de caillou. Il avait bien songé aux cousins, mais il avait peur que ceux ci aille ensuite en parler à McGarret. L'avantage de son ex femme, c'est que si elle acceptait d'être une oreille attentive à qui elle pouvait parler, elle refusait catégoriquement de faire un pas de plus dans la vie de Danny., trop dangereux d'après elle. Ce qui convenait parfaitement au lieutenant. Ils avaient ainsi échanger plusieurs fois à ce sujet. Et ce soir encore, il pensait à elle. Il venait de passer une incroyable nuit de plaisir auprès de Steeve, mais une fois de plus, quelque chose manquait. Physiquement tout allait bien, mais moralement, son cœur était vide. Ou peut être était t'il trop plein justement. Et sans retour. Il se leva et quitta la chambre, cherchant un moyen d'assembler correctement ses idées. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir la distance, à masquer ses sentiments. Et le sommeil lui manquait de plus en plus. Il descendit et se décida donc à terminer ses rapports. Il alluma son ordinateur et remarqua que son ex femme était connecté. Ils se mirent donc à discuter une fois de plus de Steven, bien que le blond se demandait c que la jeune femme pouvait faire debout à cette heure là. Elle lui demanda qu'elle était sa véritable relation avec le navy. Il lui répondit qu'il l'aimait mais que comme un enfant, il avait peur du rejet, qu'il voudrait vivre avec lui, mais que là aussi il ne pouvait pas le dire, et il termina en affirmant que le SEAL était idiot de ne rien voir. La jeune femme, qui se contentait ce soir là de monosyllabe pour montrer qu'elle suivait la discussion,envoya alors en réponse :

« Courage Danno, oncle Steeve t'aime aussi »

Le flic dût relire la phrase plusieurs fois pour comprendre qu'il venait de décrire ses émotions les plus profonde à sa fille. Celle ci sembla se rendre compte de son erreur, car elle se déconnecta immédiatement. Le blond jura entre ses dents, promettant mille tourments à cette jeune fille qui faisait déjà de l'usurpation d'identité alors qu'elle n'était qu'en primaire. Perdu dans ses idées de punition toute les plus diabolique les unes que les autres, et même si il n'aimait pas cela, il n'entendit pas les pas auprès de lui, mais sentit très bien en revanche un torse se coller à son dos. Il sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec le capitaine de corvette, ayant tout de même le réflexe de baisser son écran afin que celui ci ne puisse lire. Ce fut le commandant qui prit la parole :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais en bas ? Mon lit ne te convient plus ? »

Le blond déglutit, puis répondit qu'il n'avait pas sommeil, et qu'il avait voulu finir ses rapports puis argumentant qu'il voulait prendre une petite douche, et encore assez gêné par les événements qui avait eu lieu devant son écran, il s'éclipsa. Le brun, qui avait remarqué que son ami semblait pas très bien, réussi à se retenir une demi seconde de ne pas voir sur l'écran ce qui l'avait perturbé. Puis il remit le tout en route et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Outre le fait que son ami s'était visiblement trompé d'interlocuteur, cette page rassemblait tout ses sentiments inavoués... envers lui. Après passé une première réaction que Danno n'aurait sans doute pas apprécier il se mit à réfléchir. Ainsi son ami était dévoré de sentiment pour lui et les retenait par peur d'être rejeté ? Il avait donc du souffrir toute les nuits où lui n'avait cherché et trouvé que l'intérêt physique. Et cela bizarrement, faisait du mal à McGarret. Le blond avait accepté de ne rien demandé de plus que ce qu'il avait, et cela allait droit au cœur de son collègue qui relut encore une fois la discussion de son ami. Ces sentiments semblait pur et le brun se rendit compte qu'aimer Williams de cette façon ne le générait pas plus. Il s'imagina dans les bras de son ami, déjeunant avec lui... avant de prendre conscience qu'il faisait déjà tout ça avec le lieutenant, qu'il agissait déjà comme dans un couple avec lui. Alors cela voulait t'il dire qu'il l'aimait ? Puisque cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester à ses cotés à son réveil, de se coller à lui lorsqu'il était en bas ? N'avait t'il pas confondu désir et amour ? Il s'était toujours vu comme hétéro, mais ce désir insatiable qu'il avait envers le blond, n'était t'il pas le reflet de l'amour ?Et son rejet n'était t'il pas le reflet de sa peur de pouvoir aimer un homme ? En tout cas, il ne devait pas laisser Danny plonger seul dans le vide et dans un tristesse immense. C'était décidé : Steeve McGarret passait à l'offensive !

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8: : Book'em Danno!

With you dernier chapitre: Book'em Danno !

Réponse au reviews:

Jenifael09: C'est super, j'espère que le dernier chapitre te fera autant plaisir :)

Selienna: Merci, j'espère que le dernier chapitre te plaira autant ! ;)

yuki: Tu es encore là, ça fait plaisir, et tes commentaires toujours aussi long! Je suis contente que les retournement te plaise, c'est vrai que j'essaye toujours de faire des choses un peu étrange, mais là j'avais déjà les idées pas besoin de chercher ! XD En espèrant que même si le dénouement de ce dernier chapitre reste prévisible, la façon d'y parvenir le sois un peu moins!

Et voici le dernier chapitre: J'ai essayé de faire un truc différent, car je voyais mal Steeve après ses erreurs, venir déclamer ses sentiments... il fallait qu'il y aille à sa manière! XD Ce chapitre aurait pu aussi s'appeler la revanche de Danny, mais j'ai finalement opté pour celui ci, je vous laisse lire pourquoi. Steeve va mettre enfin en place un plan pour dévoiler ses sentiments à Danny !

Il y'a aussi une autre tentative de lemon, spécial dédicace à une review, j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux malgré le manque d'habitude. Il est plus explicite que l'autre même si c'est pas tout à fait ça encore.

Sur ce, bonne lecture en éspérant qu'il vous plaise.

Chapitre 8:

ook' em Danno !

Notre navy national avait donc décision de ne pas laisser son ami seul, mais il ne savait pas comment agir pour l'aider surtout qu'il se voyait mal se mettre à déclamer des sentiments dont il n'était même pas sûr. Il chercha donc une manière de s'y prendre, de se jeter à l'eau sans trop se poser de question, tout en conduisant leur voiture pour le Q-G. A coté, Danny avait remarqué que son ami était pensif, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, et de plus, il avait passé l'essentiel du trajet au téléphone avec sa fille, la réprimandant de ne pas avoir fait savoir plus tôt que c'était elle et non pas son ex femme. Ce à quoi la jeune fille avait répliqué qu'elle avait trouvé que son père était dans un si bon élan d'ouverture de son cœur, qu'elle n'avait pas osé le déranger.

« Mais, c'est pas une raison mon petit chat ! Ce genre du sujet ne te concerne pas, et tu aurais dû me dire tout de suite que je ne m'adressais pas à ta maman »

A ces mots, le SEAL ne put retenir un sourire moqueur qui n'échappa pas au blond qui lui lança un regard noir. Leurs regards se croisèrent ce qui n'était pas arriver depuis quelques temps. Le brun lui fit signe qu'il avait suspendu sa conversation, et le lieutenant affirma une dernière fois à sa fille que cela ne devait pas se reproduire puis il raccrocha. Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking. Ils sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans la structure où ils retrouvèrent leurs deux amis qui leur apprirent qu'ils avaient obtenus des informations sur les deux individus qui avait faillit tuer le blond. Ils étaient apparemment membre d'un gang qui regroupait de nombreux navy ripoux qui avait été recrutés. Ceux ci étaient partis de l'armée car il avaient été pris ou encore arrêté pour des activités illégales, pas forcément en lien avec leur profession. Mais cela ne changeait rien pour le SEAL, ces hommes avait déshonorés le pays qu'ils avaient jurer de servir. Il mit de coté ses pensées amères et se concentra sur l'adresse qui venait de s'afficher sur l'ordinateur. Il regarda Danny et lui fit signe qu'ils devaient s'y rendre. Elle correspondait à un appartement assez sobre qu'ils explorèrent ensemble sans trouver le moindre indice. Au moment où il repartaient, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir qui se dirigeait vers l'appartement. Ils s'immobilisèrent tout deux et attendirent jusqu'à qu'un bruit de clé tournant dans la serrure ne les fassent dégainer leurs armes. Un homme rentra puis apercevant les deux policiers il s'enfuit en courant. Les deux hommes partirent à sa poursuite sortant de l'immeuble et retournant dans la rue. Durant leur course, Danny ne put s'empêcher de songer à celle qui s'était dérouler quelques temps plus tôt et qui lui avait permis d'aller vivre chez Steeve, et de prendre conscience de ses sentiments... si tout cela ne s'était pas passé, il vivrait sans doute mieux, et non pas ronger par ses émotions mais dans un autre sens il aurait également ignoré toute une partie de ce qu'il ressentait. C'est alors que toujours à moitié dans ses pensées, il se jeta sur le suspect pour l'immobiliser. McGarret arriva près de lui en souriant malicieusement. Danny sortit ses menottes et attendit presque que leur petit rituel commence. Le SEAL regarda dans les yeux et d'une voix douce susurra :

« Book' em darling ! »

Il crut alors que l'homme qu'ils avaient attrapés allait de nouveau prendre la fuite car le blond venait de le lâcher, s'étranglant de surprise. Très content de son petit effet, Steven n'arrivait pas à cacher un petit sourire narquois, mais braqua tout de même l'autre individu pour qu'il n'ai pas la tentation de prendre la fuite. Daniel le regarda avec la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, avant de machinalement obéir à l'ordre et de passer les menottes à son prisonnier. Satisfait, le brun se tourna et repartit vers la voiture sans donner plus d'explication. Cela pouvait paraître stupide de se mettre dans tout ses états pour un simple mot, mais le cœur du lieutenant battait à la chamade depuis que la surprise était passé. Pour lui cette phrase était le symbole d'un espoir, d'une chance, un mot d'amour et de douceur perdu dans un monde de sexe... McGarret était t'il au courant de ses sentiments ? Ou jouait 'il avec lui ? Aurait t'il des sentiments pour lui ? Cette dernière option, il n'osait même pas y penser. Il monta dans la voiture pour mener l'homme à la salle d'interrogatoire essayant d'oublier les idées qui tourbillonnaient en lui. Il n'eut malheureusement pas l'occasion de demander des explications à son collègue, et dû se contenter de ses petits sourires en coin : le navy profitait de son petit effet. Mais dans un sens, cela rassurait son ami. Il savait que son chef ne le ferait pas souffrir sans raison, juste pour le plaisir, c'était donc qu'il avait pensé ce qu'il avait dit, au moins dans une certaine mesure... ce qui pouvait être inquiétant quand on connaissait les mesures de Steeve. Malheureusement pour eux, le témoin n'avait rien à leur apprendre. Danny qui avait mener l'interrogatoire fut assez surpris d'apprendre que le SEAL était déjà repartit chez lui. Il prit sa voiture avec précipitation et se retrouva devant la maison de son amant sans même s'en rendre compte. Là il hésita. Devait t'il vraiment savoir ? Il avait peur d'être déçu. C'est avec lenteur qu'il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Il ouvrit la porte qui n'était pas fermé à clé mais ne trouva personne au rez de chaussé. IL sentit une vague d'amertume le saisir et fit demi tour, avant de remarquer que son ordinateur, qu'il avait laissé depuis la veille au soir était allumé. Il était sûr de l'avoir éteint. Il s'approcha et vu que la boîte de conversation était ouverte. Là il trouva des messages échangés il y'a quelques temps entre Steven et son ex – femme Rachel, à moins que cela ne soit encore sa fille ? Il prit la conversation au milieu, assez surpris de voir que le NAVY possédait aussi l'adresse de son ex femme... qui dès les premières lignes s'avéra être comme il le pensait être sa fille. Celle là s'était présenté directement, sans même chercher à cacher au SEAL son identité. Danny se sentit vexé qu'elle ne triche pas avec lui. Il suivit donc le fil de la conversation, ne pouvant s'empêcher de commenter à voix basse :

_G: Oncle Steeve, comme je te l'ai dit j'ai besoin de te parler._

(Je peux savoir comment tu as pris contact avec lui?)

_G:Je dois te parler de Danno_

( Ma puce, j'ai peur de ce que tu vas lui dire)

_G: Voilà, hier, il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de toi... mais aimer comme un prince et sa princesse avec des bisous et des câlins._

( Mon petit chat, tu viens de me mettre dans le pétrin)

_S: Grace, je suis au courant : J'ai lu votre conversation..._

Là, le blond ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise devant le comportement de son boss. Ainsi, il était au courant de ses sentiments depuis au moins plusieurs heures ! D'où peut être son attitude.. Comment devait t'il le prendre ? Il continua sa lecture, avide d'obtenir sa réponse tout en continuant son petit manège à voix haute. Sa fille enchaînait :

_G: C'est pas bien d'épier les conversations oncle Steven._

Tu as raison mon petit chat

_JS: e sais mais cela m'a beaucoup aider quand à ce que je vais faire... _

Oh, mince, j'espère qu'il a pas fait une connerie...

_S: Et je te remercie de tenter d'aider ton père qui est vraiment pas très causant, mais ma décision est prise. _

Steeve, si tu as plier de bagage, je te retrouve et je te tue.

_G:Alors tu vas faire quoi oncle Steeve ?_

Oui, que vas tu faire espèce d'homme des cavernes ?

_G:Oncle Steeve, je dois me déconnecter, la récré est terminée et mon portable a plus de batterie. _

Ma puce, c'était une grosse bêtise de la part de Stan de t'acheter ce portable dernier cri pour ton anniversaire, et puis tu sais trop bien t'en servir.

La conversation s'arrêtait donc là, brutalement et Danny soupira de frustration, il n'avait pas eu sa réponse. Au moment où il levait sa main pour éteindre son PC, il remarqua qu'il restait une phrase écrite après la déconnexion de sa fille et qu'il n'avait pas lu. Il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour l'intégrer et rougit en sachant que sa fille allait recevoir ce message :

_S: Danny, c'est vrai, hier, je suis tombé sur ta conversation avec ta fille. J'en ai appris beaucoup sur toi, sur nous, et je voulais te donner ta revanche aujourd'hui. Je t'aime. Je sais que ma déclaration de tout à l'heure n'était pas très claire, et qu'elle a dû te plonger dans le doute. Mais c'était sincère, darling. Si tu veux bien, je veux t 'appeler comme ça quelques temps. Je veux qu'on s'aime comme le fait un vrai couple, je veux que tu habites chez moi, je veux dire, le peu de temps où tu n'y est pas habituellement, ( et même si ton bras va bien).Je ne suis pas sûr de moi, mais tes sentiments sont si purs et sincères que je veux voir jusqu'à où je peux leur ouvrir mon cœur. Voilà, je suis très maladroit avec les mots, donc j'ai préféré te le dire de cette façon. Et puis comme pour toi je l'ai su comme ça, c'est un juste retour des choses. _

Le lieutenant se sentit frémir de joie et des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas remarqué que depuis le début de sa lecture, il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Ce fut une voix ferme mais émue qui lui fit remarquer que Steeve était là :

« Alors Danno, on lit les conversations ? »

Le concerné se retourna et fit face à l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui ci sembla surpris de le voir pleurer mais sourit. Le blond qui ne voulait pas montrer sa sensibilité répliqua doucement :

« Je ne fais que prendre ma revanche, puisque tu as lu la mienne hier »

« Tu parles de celle où tu as confondu ton ex femme avec ta fille ? Oui, j'avoue je l'ai lu. »

Le flic fit semblant de se sentir vexé, mais il fondit entièrement lorsque le brun franchit la distance qui se trouvait encore entre eux, et colla leur lèvres dans un baiser fougueux, mais amoureux. Steven passa ses mains sous la chemise de son ami, obtenant ainsi l'accès à son torse. Danny commença à gémir sous ses caresses, et anticipant la suite, il défit lui même sa cravate et son haut qu'il jeta au sol. Le brun lui sourit, satisfait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait si facilement, mais dans un sens, il avait tellement fait attendre le blond qu'il comprenait son impatience. Il lui ferait l'amour, une fois de plus, mais tout deux savaient que celle ci n'aurait rien à voir avec les autres. Le SEAL poussa son amant sur le canapé, et se mit à embrasser son torse avec passion, faisant rougir sa peau. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à la ceinture de son compagnon, qu'il se hâta d'ôter, de même que son pantalon et son boxer. Il lui caressa sensuellement le dos, jouant avec le corps qui lui procurait tellement de plaisir. Le lieutenant se laissa faire, il commençait à connaître la façon de procéder de son amant, il lui laissa le contrôle, gémissant de plaisir et tentant de refouler son impatience. Cependant, son excitation grandissait et il lui signifia d'un grognement qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Assez peu élégant, il devait l'avouer, mais Steeve était trop doué, et trop, c'est trop. Son amant se releva alors et pris le membre du flic entre ses mains commençant des gestes des plus délectables pour le blond qui avait enfin l'occasion de rencontrer le vrai plaisir avec son SEAL, sans que cela soit brusque, bâclé et trop rapide. Il rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque les mains du brun furent remplacé par une bouche des plus lascive et excitante, le père de famille crut qu'il ne pourrait dépasser l'état dans lequel il était déjà. Ce fut pourtant le cas quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque le membre de son amant le pénétra doucement. Il était une chose de le faire avec le navy lorsque que celui ne cherchait que son contentement personnel, c 'était brut, certes intense, mais rien de comparable avec ce qu'il ressentait à présent, lors des langoureux mouvements de bassins que lui offrait son amant qui prenait enfin en compte son partenaire. Il obtenait donc que son désir soit combler, que son attente soit récompensé, le plaisir l'envahissant au même rythme que les gestes de celui qu'il aimait. Il se laissa abandonner au plaisir et sentit que son partenaire en faisait autant, abandonnant cette sortes de méfiance qu'il avait eu leur de leur précédents rapports. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent dans un cri d'extase lorsque le SEAL se libéra en premier dans le corps de son lieutenant, alors que celui ci le suivait quelques temps après. McGarret laissa son corps retomber contre celui du flic et se mit à le caresser doucement, avant de murmurer :

« Tu ne me croira peut être pas, mais c'est la première fois que je le fais comme ça avec un homme... en l'aimant... je ne sais pas si tu as sentit une différence... »

Un baiser de remerciement vint stopper sa phrase en plein milieu. Leurs regards amoureux se croisèrent et la main de SEAL se mit à caresser de façon aimante le dos de son ami. C'est alors que l'ordinateur toujours allumé, émit un léger bruit. Le SEAL se leva, et alla voir de quoi il en retournait, il revint avec l'appareil, qu'il mit entre les mains du lieutenant qui regarda l'écran où il était inscrit :

_J'espère que Danno a lu ton message Oncle Steeve et que tout s'est bien passé entre vous. Mais j'en suis convaincue... et je m'excuse encore auprès de Danno pour pas lui avoir dit que c'était moi hier, mais je ne voulais pas l'interrompre, il fallait qu'il aille au bout. Maintenant, c'est fait, et j'efface ces conversations pour que maman ne tombe pas dessus. Je vous fait de gros bisous, même si je suis sûr que vous vous en faites déjà beaucoup entre vous._

Les deux hommes relurent le message une fois mentalement, puis se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Fin.

Alors? trop prévisible? Vous en avez pensé quoi? En tout cas merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic, on se retrouvera sans doute sur une autres! Merci !


	9. Chapter 9: Réponses au review

Bon bah, je remercie encore tout ceux qui m'ont suivi:

Selienna: Merci de me dire franchement ton avis, je suis heureuse que cela t'ai plue !

Jenifael: Oui, c'est un peu la revanche de Danny que cette conversation qu'il surprend... mais est ce que Steeve à fait exprès de la laissé en vue? Je vous laisse le choix :)

Yuki: Merci pour ces compliments et de m'avoir suivi tout le long! Oui, je vais regarder demain, mais pas pour des idées de scénario, car j'en ais déjà ! On se recroisera sur ma prochaine fiction !

Akira - chan20: Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout !


End file.
